metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Uboinik (Shambler)
The Automatic-Shotgun is actually an amalgam of many different weapons, very much like the Bastard Gun. It features a revolving mechanism, similar to the Revolver, uses shotgun shells and has a large barrel (like the other shotguns in the game), and is, although with a revolving chamber, gas-operated. The chargng handle and mechanism are similar to the well-known Luger Pistol; perhaps some Lugers have been scavenged by gunsmiths and are used to built Automatic-Shotguns. : This seems like very questionable speculation. I would assume that alot of scratch build guns would use a revolving mechanism. Also the Armsel Striker is a widely used revolving magazine shotgun, perhaps the Uboyneg was based off of its design? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/8b/Protecta-shotgun-p1030163.jpg KewlCrayon 08:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Best quote ever. I'm proud to edit here. Chaos ian7 05:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Renaming Way to break what's not broken. The gun IS refered to as Uboinik in the game. Talk all you want, I'll rename the article back. 06:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you rename it back to Uboinik? We don't call the Bastard an "Automatic Rifle".. Redsoxusa09 22:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, do I need to copypaste the resolution of "RE: 'Fixing' rampage"? Alright, the info is in, and the people have spoken. We should rename the weapons pages to... "the game's name, then real life equivilent (if existing) or the full universe name". I'll get to work on it tomorrow if noone else does. Annnnd... Chaos ian7 23:00, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, many sorrys, I was looking at Komodo's pictures that are Russian. Redsoxusa09 23:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) "Uboyneg" source Well shit. What is there to say? Chaosian 01:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Reloading Trivia Could someone point out that you can just hold the reload button and you'll reload each prong until you let go, allowing you get get all four slots filled before cocking and moving the empty barrel and bottom prongs into position to be reloaded as well? : It would be better suited in the overview, and even so the video accurately displays that for anyone that's viewing the article. [[User:Teddy Picker|''Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker'']] 00:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition It states that the standard uboinik can be obtained in metro 2033 at Riga station. I have yet to find where, rather I believe that it is referring to its appearance on the table you are sitting at as you can't actually obtain it until Market station. 16:18, January 22, 2015 (UTC)URLGrey Possible W40K connection? I don't know why it took me this long to figure it out but the Uboninik/Shambler looks remarkably similar to the Lucius Mk 22c Combat Shotgun that is used by Combat Engineers from the Death Korps of Kreig in the Warhammer 40,000 AD universe, it may not have the "knee joint" operating mechanism or the crazy external rotating shell rack but other than that they are quite alike. Personally i have no idea which weapon is cribbing off of the other or if this is simply a bizarre coincidence but it does seem to be an interesting tidbit none the less. Underpowered? I'm playing on Ranger Easy and I must say that this thing feels completely useless to me. It seems less accurate, has way less stopping power and its reload feels way slower and more obstructive than the Duplet. It took me upwards of eight or nine shots to take down a single guy during the part where Bourbon is caught, at a range where the Duplet would've easily taken down most anything within three shells. Am I using it wrong, or is it actually just terrible? Because I could barely use my shotgun shells until I found the DShK shotgun. Matsczon (talk) 16:07, July 28, 2016 (UTC)